Fanfiction
by Akane Ariyoshi
Summary: Menginap bersama teman-teman memang menyenangkan, sampai mereka menemukan sebuah situs bernama FanFiction. Rate M for bahasa dan adegan mesum, no lemon. /5


Fanfiction

Disclaimer : KagePro belongs to Jin, and this fic is mine.

Rated : T+++++ /WOI. M aja deh~ /plak

Genre : romance, friendship(?). Ada humor nyelip dikit.

Pair : SetoKano/ShinKono/KanoHibi... I'm sorry www

OOC maybe, typo(s) maybe, dan ini rate M buat kata-kata dan desahan doang (dan beberapa adegan mesum/5) tapi ga ada lemon /thorpls. Remember, don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, selamat datang~" Seorang wanita berambut hitam menyambut lima pemuda yang datang ke kediamannya. "Kalian teman-teman Shintaro, ya? Wah, bibi bahagia sekali! Akhirnya anak sulungku keluar rumah dan memiliki teman."

Konoha dan Hibiya facepalm. Seto dan Kano berusaha menahan tawa. Sedangkan pemuda yang bernama Shintaro itu memasang ekspresi ibu-jangan-bilang-begitu-malu-maluin.

Ehem, jadi begini. Para anggota geng Mekakushi Dan yang sedang bosan karena nggak ada kerjaan, berencana mengadakan sleepover, alias menginap.

Dan untuk para perempuan, mereka tidur di base. Karena Kido-entah kenapa-menolak saat diusulkan untuk menginap dirumahnya saja. Rumah Momo sudah diambil alih duluan oleh kakaknya, maka rumahnya keluar dari pilihan mereka. Ene yang rumahnya di ponsel dan rumah Mary kejauhan, mereka pun tak punya pilihan lain. Sedangkan para anggota laki-laki di rumah Shintaro. Ene berjanji akan tinggal di ponsel Momo dan tidak akan mengganggu sang master.

"Ih, jorok." komentar Hibiya saat melihat kamar Shintaro yang berantakan.

Konoha yang melihat bekas tusuk negima pun ikut mengomentari, atau lebih tepatnya bertanya. "Shintaro, ada negima?"

Seto menatap datar sambil sweatdrop. Kano menggumamkan kalimat 'oh my dirty' yang ditujukan untuk kondisi kamar Shintaro yang amburegul.

"Kalau nggak suka, keluar aja kalian." balas Shin sadis.

"Eh, jangan begitu dong, Shintaro-kun~"

"Kita beresin yuk. Konoha-san, kalau kau membantuku, nanti kutraktir negima." Seto langsung mengambil sapu diikuti sang albino mengambil kantung plastik. Dengan alasan 'aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini' Hibiya pun membantu.

Sedangkan sang empunya kamar malah melempar jerseynya dan menarik selimut, tidur. Kano menyalakan komputer tercinta sang tuan rumah tanpa niat membantu sedikitpun.

Iseng-iseng membuka browser history, dan mengecek satu persatu. Hanya blog-blog musik, dan... blog leg porn-alias kaki-kaki yang mulus.

"Wih, koleksi kaki-kakinya banyak banget."

"WAAAAAAAA!"

Shin langsung berdiri seperti orang yang baru bangkit dari kubur-eh maaf dari tidurnya. Merebut mouse dan mengklik tanda x di pojok kanan atas browser dan kembali tidur.

Sang Shuuya yang otaknya memang sudah meradang pun kembali membuka browser lagi. Lalu ia search 'Kisaragi Momo', dan banyak sekali hasil yang keluar.

"Kisaragi-san benar-benar populer, ssu." komentar Seto yang kebetulan melihatnya.

Setelah mengiyakan dengan anggukan, Kano scroll terus kebawah. Lalu ia menemukan sebuah kalimat yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kagerou Days Fanfiction Archive?" ia melihat nama Kisaragi Momo tercantum didalamnya, ia pun meng-kliknya dan dalam beberapa detik situs itu terbuka. "Whoa, ada cerita tentang Kisaragi-chan dan Hibiya-kun~ Sudah kuduga kalian memang jodoh."

"NGGAK LEVEL BANGEEEET, HIYORI IS MAH LOVE."

"Ceritamu sama Hiyori juga ada kok, tapi selalu berakhir bad ending~ Pada akhirnya mereka tidak mendukung kalian berdua."

Kano tertawa, Hibiya pundung. Shin ngorok, Konoha tetap membersihkan kamar karena cintanya pada negima sangatlah besar. Seto penasaran.

""Mereka?' Maksudnya?"

"Fans kita. Fans anime kita yang rilis April tahun lalu itu, lho."

"Oh, mereka membuat cerita tentang kita?"

Kano mengangguk. "Yep. Karena itulah dinamakan 'fanfic'."

"Kalau mereka membuat cerita tentang Hiyori dan Konoha, aku akan membunuh mereka." Hibiya yang baru bangkit dari kubur-sekali lagi maaf, dari pundungnya maksud saya-ia menatap layar komputer dengan tampang tsundere, eh yandere maksudnya.

"Hm, kayaknya sih nggak ada. Yang ada Konoha sama kamu, Hibiya-kun~"

"Buhueeek." Konoha yang sedang minum karena lelah dari bersih-bersih, langsung nyembur bak air mancur di kolam pusat kota.

Kano langsung meng-klik kolom 'Rating' dan memilih 'Rated M'. Dengan watadosnya ia menunggu situs itu selesai loading.

"Kano... Jangan coba-coba."

"Lihat-lihat sedikit doang kok~"

"Rated M, ShinKono. Lemon, yaoi, BL, shounen-ai. M for raep scene."

"WAAAAAA!"

Dan Shin langsung bangun dan berdiri, dibangunkan dengan naluri semenya. Kano langsung melindungi mouse-nya agar tidak direbut Shin dan meng-klik judul fic itu.

"'Shintaro mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Konoha dan menempelkan bibirnya. Lidahnya berusaha masuk, membuat Konoha mendesah...'"

"HENTIKAN."

"'Mmh. A-aah, Shintaro... nnh.'"

"HENTIKAAAAAAAN!" Shin menjambak rambutnya sendiri bagaikan hari itu adalah akhir dunia. Konoha yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya cengo. Kano ngakak dan men-scroll situs itu lagi. Kebetulan sang Kousuke sedang keluar membuang kantung sampah penuh kaleng soda yang dibereskan Konoha tadi, jadi tidak ada yang menegur pemuda kucing ini. Lalu ia akan membelikan negima yang ia janjikan, jadi mungkin agak lama. Sepertinya Kano aman untuk beberapa menit lagi.

"Shintaro." Konoha naik ke atas kasur dan duduk ala putri duyung eh putra duyung sambil menatap Shin. "Etto... 'Menempelkan bibirnya' itu maksudnya apa?"

Dan Shin menatap Konoha seakan pemuda ubanan-eh sori, pemuda berambut putih yang polos itu adalah hantu. Ia pun berkata dengan nada bergetar, "J-j-jangan tanya aku... T-t-tanya orang lain..."

"Menempelkan bibir itu, sama seperti mencium. Kau tahu apa itu mencium, Konoha-kun~?" Konoha menggeleng.

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah menciumnya. Mungkin situs yang kau buka itu dapat virus atau semacamnya." elak Shin cepat.

"Ah, tidak begitu kok~ Itu berarti yang nge-ship kalian itu banyak, tahu. Apalagi ada adegan pemerkosaan segala~"

"Shintaro. Aku tidak tahu ciuman dan... 'Pemerkosaan' itu apa?"

"JANGAN TANYA AKU."

"Pemerkosaaan itu, adegan yang hanya boleh dilakukan orang dewasa yang belum menikah dan berumur 18 tahun keatas~" Lagi-lagi Kano nyeleneh. Kalau Seto ada disini, mungkin ia sudah ditarik dan diperkosa beneran di kamar sebelah.

"Shintaro-kun umurnya 18 kan? Konoha-kun berapa?"

"Um, sembilan belas..."

'Wah, udah pada cukup umur nih.' batin Kano dan langsung menyeringai ala kucing manis nan uke-eh maksud saya ala kucing nakal dan iseng. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran sang blonde, sang Kisaragi berteriak, "AKU NGGAK BAKAL NGAPA-NGAPAIN KONOHA, NGERTI KAMU.".

"Lalu... ciuman itu apa?"

"Ciuman itu yaa, seperti ini." Kano menarik kerah hoodie putih bocah yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya. Dan menempelkan bibirnya-menciumnya.

Mata sang Amamiya membulat tanpa bisa melawan, Shin menatap horror seolah dihadapannya sekarang adalah sinetron Jelek Jelek Manusia... eh salah judul. Konoha menatap dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'o'.

Kresek.

Bunyi sebuah benda bernama kantong plastik jatuh.

Seorang pemuda dengan jepit kuning menatap adegan cenat-cenut dihadapannya dengan mata membulat-shock-yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Hibiya.

Dan seolah ia adalah yandere bernama Yuno Gasai dari anime tetangga, aura menyeramkan seolah keluar dari tubuhnya membuat Shin makin menatap horror. Konoha malah beranjak memungut kantong plastik berisi negima gratisnya dan memakannya diatas kasur bersama Shin. Aduh berasa nonton film bioskop ya mbak-eh, mas.

Merasa mendapat tarikan dari tudung hoodienya, Kano menggumamkan kata 'eh' pendek. Lalu ia merasaakan dorongan pada dadanya dan punggungnya serasa dihantam ke dinding, yang memang begitu kenyataannya.

Dengan mata cokelat yang menyorot manik kuning itu tajam, Seto berkata dengan nada rendah seperti setan pencabut nyawa-eh bukan. "Hee, sepertinya kau butuh pelajaran tentang ciuman ya, Shuuya. Dan mau pelajaran pemerkosaan sekalian?"

"E-eeh, nggak, aku kan cuma bercanda-" Seto segera membungkam bibir ranum itu dengan bibirnya, Kano tidak bisa melawan.

"Nhh, mmph, nghh..." Semakin mendesah dan menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika tangan kanan pemuda didepannya meremas selangkangannya lembut.

Hibiya menutup matanya, sedangkan Shin menutupi mata Konoha.

"Hei, Seto."

Panggilan dari sang empu kamar membuat sang Kousuke melepas ciuman dan membiarkan Kano mengambil nafas. "Ya?"

"Kamar sebelah kosong. Pakai saja kunci yang ada diatas laci. Dan asalkan desahannya tak terlalu kuat, nggak bakal ketahuan."

"Ehh-" Kano merasa tubuhnya diangkat, ternyata Seto memang menggendongnya bak sepasang pengantin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi." Seto tersenyum-atau tepatnya menyeringai.

"Eeeehh, kau tidak serius, kan." Kano menatap Shin dengan wajah memerah, dan dibalas Shin dengan senyumnya. Ekspresi sang sulung Kisaragi seolah ingin mengatakan, 'mampus lu'.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH TURUNKAN AKUUUU!"

Cklek. Bunyi pintu dikunci. Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah desahan dan erangan sang Shuuya.

"S-sudah cukup. Aku mau tidur." Hibiya mengambil futon dari samping lemari Shin dan berbaring. Sedangkan Konoha bersender di dada Shin sambil memakan negima, dan pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuh sang Kokonose.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END/5

.

.

.

_**A/N :**_

_**EBUSET DAH DOSA TANGAN GUE DOSAA-**_

_**HARI INI MASUK SEKOLAH HAHAHAHAHA SAYA STRESS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /gilakamu**_

_**Ini diketik dan dipublish sebelum berangkat sekolah (w masuk siang fufufu) jadi wajar kalau rada rada cute gimana gitu-/woi**_

_**Dan maaf disini hibiya jadi otp ruiner wwwww buat manas manasin bang seto doang biar makin tancap gas raep nya /WOIDOSA**_

_**KanoHibi juga masuk otp list gue wwwwww dan humornya ga kerasa jadi w taruh friendship aja deh /5**_

_**Yaudah deh ya w mau ke neraka dunia yang bernama sekolah, salam fujooo hwhwhwhwhw~**_


End file.
